


GEORGENOTFOUNDXF!READER

by alphasafensound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasafensound/pseuds/alphasafensound
Summary: Georgenotfound smut
Relationships: Dream Team/Reader, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, georgenotfound/reader
Kudos: 12





	GEORGENOTFOUNDXF!READER

**Author's Note:**

> <><><>  
> ORIGINAL WORK FROM MY TUMBLR @ ALPHAOO2SBLOG

It all started with a heavy makeout session started by George, he was being very pouty today and said that he wasn't getting enough attention from me. I just laughed at him saying that he was just needy for attention all the time and as he was about to protest he just pull me to him and quickly kiss me. Grabbing me by the waist he swiftly pull me off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist, i could already feel him growing hard while taking us to the bedroom. He walked to the bed and sat on it leaving me on top of him. 

Having sex with him was always a bit of a surprise, we weren't ashamed of changing or trying new thing that we were both interested. And a very early point of our relationship we came to the conclusion that we _loved_ making love, slow and passionate, enjoying ourselves, taking the time to memorize everything.

I pulled his hair a bit rough earning a soft moan and my hand roamed through his torso pulling off his hoodie, i stand up and start to undo his pants and getting them off the way. Without breaking eye contact i start to undress leaving myself completely bare in front of him. His wonderful brown eyes were fixated on me as i walk towards him and sit on top again and softly grinding on his cock. Quiet whines and breathes were leaving his mouth and i couldn't help but get even more turned on from the way his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, cheeks with a light blush and eyes fluttering trying to maintain eye contact. Pushing him lightly so he can lay in the bed he grabbed my tights and quickly threw me on the bed and positioning himself on top and start to suck hickeys all over my neck while his hands grabbed my chest and hips massaging them.

I started to palm him through his boxers and his hips stuttered. I pull my hand away and he pull down the boxers and pumped his cock a few times before entering inside me slowly. His thrusts were slow and almost lazy dragging in and out of me deeply. Both of or moans were increasing in volume as we both came close to climax, a strangled groan came out of me as i feel my walls clench on his cock and the knot on my stomach disappear leaving me in a state of bliss.

_"So beautiful..."_

His words out of breath against me neck and his teeth sinking in my shoulder, not hardly, but to try and keep the noises down, soon after, his thrusts became sloppy and hips stuttering he came inside me, panting hard when push himself out of me and gently kiss my lips. His eyes were still hazy and a soft peaceful smile was placed in both our faces.


End file.
